Two-Face
"Heads or tails, Batman?" -Two-Face Harvey Dent was Gotham's District Attorney and after half his face was burnt he became a crime boss called Two-Face. Harvey Dent is voiced by Nathan Fillion and Two-Face is voiced by Michael Ironside. Origin In high school Harvey Dent and Bruce Wayne were best friends. After graduation Bruce went around the world training to become Batman and Harvey went to law school. Dent was a true believer of law and order and eventually became Gotham's District Attorney. He also married a woman named Gilda and together they had a child named Duela. Harvey Dent quickly formed an alliance with Commissioner Gordon and Batman in an effort to bring the crime lord, Lew Moxon, down. Dent told Batman to gather evidence against him and Penguin however, this operation was a failure. Dent later gave Batman information that Cyrus Gold was planning a heist in Gotham's Diamond District. Batman was able to stop this but Gold came back as the zombie, Solomon Grundy. Upon his defeat Grundy was taken to Belle Reve Penitentiary. When a man named Ernst Walker was convicted of murder Dent was the prosecuting attorney. Batman and Gordon cleared Walker's name and the true murderer was sent to prison. Sometime later Harvey was questioning a gangster named Sal Maroni at a court house. On Moxon's orders Maroni threw acid in Dent's face. Batman tried to save him but failed. Dent was then taken to a hospital. Maroni once more tried to kill Dent but (the now disfigured) Dent fought back and killed Maroni. Season 1 Now calling himself Two-Face, Dent has become a big time gangster in Gotham's underworld. Out of fear and intimidation he was able to get Moxon's men to join his gang. Two-Face eventually becomes a real problem for Moxon and he puts a hit out on him. Inorder to get to Two-Face, Moxon has Flass kidnap Gilda and Duela. Two-Face then walks into a trap set by Moxon but Batman is able to save him. Two-Face then flips his coin to see if he will kill Moxon but Batman knocks it away with his Batarang. Two-Face is then taken to Arkham Asylum and he and Gilda get a divorce. Later, Two-Face escaped Arkham Asylum and planned to kill all his enemies. However, his Harvey Dent persona convinced Harvey to hold a trial as an attempt to keep Batman and the others alive. Two-Face abducted Lew Moxon, Joker, Penguin, Judge Maria Vargas and some jurors and held a kangaroo trial in an abandoned courthouse. Batman tracked them down but was captured by Two-Face. At the end of the trial the verdict for Batman, Moxon, Penguin and Joker came out innocent. However, Dent realized that Two-Face had planted explosives in the room and freed Batman so he could save everyone. Batman managed to save everyone but Two-Face was able to escape. Later, Two-Face attended a meeting of Gotham City's crime lords which included Lew Moxon, Joker and Penguin. A fight then ensued and Moxon punched Two-Face in the face which knocked him out. Two-Face and the other crime lords where then captured by Batman and were taken to Arkham Asylum. Season 2 The Coin Because the acid damaged Two-Face's mind he was unable to make decisions for himself. Because of this he relied on a two headed coin with one of the sides scared. Two-Face would use this to make all his decisions. If the coin landed on the unscared side Two-Face would not comit any crime but if it landed on the scared side he would steal from or kill anyone. Notes *Before his disfigurement Dent was nicknamed Apollo by the media because of his good looks. Episode appearances Season one *Birds of a Feather (As Harvey Dent) *Born on a Monday (As Harvey Dent) *The Verdict (As Harvey Dent) *The Egg (As Harvey Dent) *Chance (Becomes Two-Face) *Trial *Gangland Season two *Strange New Machine (Mentioned only) Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:A-Z Category:Crime Lords Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Non-powered characters Category:Politicians Category:The Dent Family Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Gotham City District Attorneys